Cheshire Boy
by bpjisoosmile
Summary: "Cheshire" (adj.): expressão inglesa para uma pessoa que vive sorrindo ou ri muito. Na qual Kim Jongdae chama a atenção de Kim Junmyeon por conta de sua risada estranha e sua expressão sempre sorridente. Suchen oneshot fluffy glossário


_**"Cheshire"(adj):** expressão inglesa para uma pessoa que vive sorrindo ou ri muito._

Kim Jongdae era conhecido por boa parte dos alunos e alunas do internato coreano Seul School. De personalidade alegre, olhos felinos e bochechas salientes, era sempre visto nos corredores sorrindo grande ou gargalhando alto de alguma piada que Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol contavam, seus melhores amigos.

Os três eram conhecidos pelos colegas do internato por serem o grupo de amigos mais barulhento, sempre rindo, brincando e alegrando o clima da instituição.

Já Kim Junmyeon também era conhecido por todo o internato, mas sim porque o mesmo é o presidente do conselho estudantil. De personalidade bondosa e gentil, olhos que sumiam ao sorrir, pele alva e cabelos negros, sempre atendia às perguntas e ajudava os alunos no que eles precisavam.

Ambos os Kim estudam em um internato em Seul, a famosa capital sul coreana.

Kim Jongdae sempre foi uma pessoa barulhenta. Desde criança, bagunçando a aula com a sua personalidade risonha e cheia de brincadeiras. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, seu desempenho escolar tem caído por conta disso, visto que muito é cobrado dos alunos nas escolas coreanas.

A melhor decisão, segundo sua mãe, foi colocá-lo em uma escola fora da cidade interiorana onde moram, mais especificamente um internato famoso em Seul, que alguma de suas amigas lhe indicaram como um ótimo lugar, e com uma ótima recepção para os alunos de outras cidades.

Kim Junmyeon, ao contrário de Jongdae que entrou no primeiro ano, estudava na instituição desde o último ano do ensino fundamental.

Sempre muito quieto, porém se comunicava muito bem com os alunos, e ajudava quem precisava de ajuda em algumas disciplinas. Por esse motivo foi escolhido como presidente do conselho estudantil.

Foi mandado pelos seus progenitores para o internato pois achavam que o mesmo seria melhor para a formação do mesmo, e os pais de seu melhor amigo, Oh Sehun, também compartilhavam desse pensamento.

Além de Oh Sehun, Junmyeon não possuía muitos amigos. Um ou outro colega com quem conversava, pois ajudava os mesmos em algumas disciplinas. Mas fora isso, só havia Sehun.

Junmyeon sempre foi uma pessoa discreta, querendo passar despercebido perante os outros. Sempre junto a Sehun, frequentando as aulas, ajudando os alunos, estudando, lendo, escrevendo seus contos nas últimas páginas do caderno e estudando de novo.

Jongdae passa seu tempo estudando, conversando com seus amigos, rindo, jogando videogame, e assistindo animes com Chanyeol.

Porém, naquele dia, talvez Junmyeon estivesse um pouco distraído. Provas finais do segundo ano, estresse nas alturas, assim como a ansiedade para saber a nota das provas e consequentemente se fora aprovado ou não.

O presidente do conselho estava nos corredores da escola, conversando com Sehun sobre as provas.

"Literatura foi a mais fácil"

"Hyung, essa foi a pior de todas..."

"A pior foi física e matemática, com certeza."

"Matemática tava muito fácil, física eu só fiquei com dúvida em algumas"

"Claro Sehun, você é claramente de exatas."

"Eu não sou de exatas, só tenho facilidade com números"

E assim iriam seguir assim por muito tempo, se não fosse pelo barulho de uma risada escandalosamente alta e estranha.

Junmyeon parou de prestar atenção no que o amigo falava e olhou para trás, vendo um garoto que cursava o segundo ano em uma turma diferente da sua rindo, seguido de um garoto baixinho, Byun Baekhyun, e um poste com orelhas, mais conhecido como Park Chanyeol, o coreano que ele ajudou a estudar para geografia no semestre passado.

O sorriso no rosto do garoto até então de nome desconhecido o deixou hipnotizado por um momento, assim como a risada. Provocava uma vontade súbita de sorrir em Junmyeon, diante do sorriso radiante e a risada estranha que vinham do garoto.

Seguiu o trio com olhar, vendo-os passar por ele e Sehun, que falava para as paredes. Depois daquele dia, digamos que Junmyeon nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Seguia o garoto que descobriu se chamar Jongdae com o olhar, sempre que o mesmo passava por si. Procurava ele com o olhar quando estava nos corredores ou no pátio.

O ano acabou, Junmyeon foi aprovado e se permitiu relaxar e descansar nas férias em sua casa, em Gangnam. Porém, o pensamento muitas vezes se distraía e ele se via pensando na risada do garoto sorridente e barulhento.

Será que ele gostava de ler?

Será que ele era simpático?

Qual seria o sabor de sorvete favorito dele?

Eram tantas perguntas que deixavam Junmyeon em expectativa, ansiando pelo início do seu terceiro ano, e consequentemente o reencontro com o coreano sorridente.

Se tinha algo que Jongdae gostava de verdade naquela escola, era de assistir séries deitados em sua cama do dormitório, comendo balas de gelatina e tomando o refrigerante de limão que comprava na lojinha do colégio.

O internato sul coreano possuía uma distribuição de dormitórios em seis blocos, o Amarelo, o Azul e o Bloco Vermelho, três desses para os meninos, e três para as meninas.

Sendo residente do bloco vermelho, o mais próximo do prédio onde ficava a cantina e uma espécie de lojinha de conveniência, Jongdae desfrutava desse privilégio de maneira astuta.

Sempre que precisava de alguma coisa pra comer no meio da noite, antes do horário da lojinha fechar (às 23:00 em ponto), corria até a mesma, comprando um pacote de balas de gelatina e seu refrigerante de limão.

Adorava passar as noites de fim de semana (que em sua maioria eram livres de deveres de casa) assistindo filmes ou as séries que acompanhava, comoThe Flash, a sua favorita, no seu notebook.

Com seu estoque para uma madrugada inteira de muitas corridas, viagens no tempo,flashpointseBarry Allen, ele encaminhou o seu dedo indicador direito para dar oplayno seriado.

Só não esperava que ao mesmo tempo, Kim Jongin abrisse a porta do quarto em um barulho que o fez pular de susto.

"Hyung! Não me diga que você vai ficar a madrugada inteira dentro desse quarto, assistindo essa série ruim!"

Jongdae revirou os olhos diante das palavras do coreano de pele morena, desejando bater no mesmo por interrompê-lo em seu momento sagrado.

Seu colega de quarto, mais conhecido como KimGaroto ChatoJongin, que vivia arrastando ele para atividades inusitadas quando Jongdae apenas gostaria de ficar em sua cama desfrutando de suas séries.

"Série ruim uma ova, todo mundo sabe que oBarryé o melhor herói." respondeu ele, com um tom de voz convencido.

"OFlashsó faz merda, Jongdae hyung. E você sabe que aSupergirlé melhor." rebateu o moreno, olhando para ele enquanto o mesmo possuía uma expressão de ofendido no rosto.

"Como ousa?" perguntou ele em falso drama, fazendo Jongin revirar os olhos.

"Aish, não vim aqui pra ficar discutindo que super herói é melhor." disse ele, vendo uma risada sair dos lábios do mais velho.

"O que você quer, Jongin-ah?"

A mesma expressão animada com que entrou no quarto voltou a pairar sobre a face do mais novo, que sentou-se ao lado de Jongdae na cama, quase dando pulinhos de animação.

"O pessoal do terceiro ano está dando uma festa de boas vindas lá no jardim, perto das piscinas!" exclamou Jongin, vendo o mais velho bufar. "Vamoshyung, você nunca participa dessas festas. Ainda mais esse ano, que é o seu último."completou ele, lembrando-o daquele fato.

Estava em seu terceiro ano, finalmente. Lembrou-se do quanto esforçou-se no ano passado, e do quanto suas férias foram bem vindas. Já fazia um dia que voltara para o internato, e em dois dias suas aulas começariam oficialmente.

Queria aproveitar aquela noite atualizando suas séries, mas diante do olhar do mais novo, percebeu que o mesmo não cansaria até convencê-lo do contrário.

"Até mesmo o Baekhyun e o Chanyeolhyungestão lá, e esperando por você. Vamos, vai ser legal!" exclamou ele, percebendo como ele ficara pensativo de repente, usando a informação de que os amigos dele estavam lá também para convencê-lo.

Jongdae suspirou em derrota, assentindo insatisfeito.

"Tudo bem, mas se tiver um saco eu volto pra cá em um instante!" disse ele com o dedo indicador em riste, vendo um sorriso animado surgir no rosto de Jongin, que conseguia agir como uma criança as vezes.

Kim Jongdae esperaria sentado pelo dia em que ele negasse algo diante da expressão infantil e persuasiva de Kim Jongin.

"Mas que diabos eu tô fazendo aqui mesmo?"

Era essa a frase que pairava na mente de Kim Junmyeon, durante os últimos vinte minutos, enquanto observava os grupos de alunos conversando animadamente ao som da música pop e contagiante.

Como presidente do conselho estudantil, ele quem conseguira a autorização da diretora para que a festa de boas vindas acontecesse. A mais velha não negava um pedido de Junmyeon, visto que ele era o aluno mais responsável que ela já vira pisar em sua instituição.

Ele não precisava estar ali, mas se sentiu tentado diante do convite de Sehun, seu melhor amigo e colega de quarto, que agora estava no segundo ano.

Suspirou pela milésima vez, olhando para o céu e logo em seguida tomando um gole de sua bebida. Não se surpreendeu ao chegar ali e sentir o cheiro de álcool proveniente dos galões de bebida e dos copos dos alunos.

A lua minguante brilhava no céu, as estrelas pequenas e quase imperceptíveis brilhando em sua peculiaridade. Observou curioso quando Sehun saiu do seu lado, indo em direção ao garoto moreno do segundo ano.

Como era o nome dele mesmo?

Ah é!

Kim Jongin, o dançarino que fazia aulas de dança com Sehun. Dentre as matérias extracurriculares, essa era a que seu amigo cursava. Já para si, restava o teatro, que ele cursava com muita dedicação e amor, mesmo tendo um talento para o canto do qual apenas Sehun era confidente.

Observou Sehun cumprimentar o dançarino, que vinha acompanhado de outra pessoa, que Junmyeon apenas havia percebido agora.

Era ele.

O garoto que não saiu do seu pensamento um dia sequer durante suas férias. O sorriso felino que pairava naquele rosto, e a risada tão gostosa de ouvir.

Observou quando ele sorriu simpático para Sehun, quando Jongin o apresentou para ele. Desde quando Kim Jongin conhecia Kim Jongdae? Como assim Sehun possuía um colega que era amigo do garoto sorridente?

Decidiu que aquele era o momento, o momento pelo qual tanto imaginou, em que encararia de perto o sorriso pelo qual esperou ver de forma aproximada.

Se aproximou do trio que se encontrava a alguns metros de si, no exato momento em que seu amigo terminava de se curvar em cumprimento para o outro ao lado do dançarino da pele morena.

"Jongin, esse é o Junmyeon, o amigo de quem eu te falei." Sehun começou, apresentando o dançarino ao seu amigo, que parara ao seu lado.

Sehun sabia da paixonite platônica do coreano da pele alva pelo garoto a sua frente, Kim Jongdae. Por isso, não se impressionou ao ver que ele parou ao seu lado. Quando percebeu os olhares que o mesmo mandava para o garoto sorridente, logo o perguntou sobre o súbito interesse dele no garoto que andava sempre com Byun e Park.

Junmyeon confessou, envergonhado, que acabou se interessando por ele, após vê-lo pelos corredores da escola.

Sehun já sabia que o amigo se interessava por homens, algo que mantinham em segredo em todos esses anos de amizade. Assim como o amigo sabia da sua bissexualidade, mesmo que Sehun mostrasse isso assumidamente, ao contrário de Junmyeon, que tinha medo do julgamento dos outros.

Na Seul School haviam um número considerável de pessoas homossexuais ou bissexuais. Todos os alunos, sabendo do preconceito da maioria dos pais, ou da diretoria da escola, mantinham isso em segredo entre si.

Era como um código nunca quebrado.

"Prazer." disse Junmyeon, curvando-se para o moreno. "Sehun fala muito de você, e do quanto você dança bem." disse ele, fazendo o amigo corar levemente com o comentário, provocando um sorriso tímido em Jongin.

"Que nada, ele é que é um ótimo dançarino." respondeu ele, sorrindo para o garoto que sorria de volta.

Junmyeon sabia quando seu melhor amigo se interessava por alguém, só de ver o olhar no rosto dele. Eram amigos desde pequenos, por serem vizinhos e seus pais amigos uns dos outros.

Lembrava-se até hoje, de cada momento ao lado do mais novo. Dos sorrisos, lágrimas, descobertas e do primeiro beijo de ambos.

Foi meio repentino, quando descobriu gostar de homens, e teve um súbito interesse pelo amigo. O beijo não se repetiu, mas ambos sabiam o quanto aquilo havia significado, e o quanto os tornou mais e mais próximos e unidos como amigos.

"Esse é o Jongdae, Junmyeonhyung." Sehun o apresentou ao seucrushsupremo, fazendo o olhar de ambos se cruzarem, e Junmyeon curvar-se e sorrir pequeno para o outro, que retribuiu o seu sorriso. "Ele é colega de quarto do Jongin-ah."

Antes que pudesse dizer ao menos"muito prazer", Sehun puxou Jongin pela mão, alegando ir buscar bebidas e precisar da ajuda do moreno para isso.

"Desgraçado!"foi o que se passou na mente de Junmyeon, que sabia que o amigo havia feito aquilo de propósito para que ele ficasse sozinho com o garoto.

Junmyeon sorriu constrangido para Jongdae, um silêncio desconfortável no ar.

"Quer?" perguntou, oferecendo o copo com bebida para o outro.

"É o que, vodka?" perguntou Jongdae, ao aceitar o copo oferecido pelo outro, e cheirar o conteúdo do copo.

"Vodka com suco de maracujá, eu acho..." respondeu Junmyeon, engolindo em seco ao ver o garoto a sua frente beber um pouco do conteúdo do copo, o pomo de adão se movimentando levemente.

"Você é do conselho estudantil, né?" perguntou Jongdae, após entregar o copo de volta para o coreano.

"Presidente do Conselho." respondeu ele sorrindo, vendo Jongdae arregalar os olhos.

"Ah, então foi você que ajudou o Chanyeol-ah com geografia ano passado?" perguntou ele curioso, observando um sorriso pequeno e bonito surgir no rosto de Junmyeon.

"Sim, ele é seu amigo?" perguntou ele, mesmo sabendo que ele é definitivamente amigo do Park.

"Sim, ele e o Baekhyun." respondeu Jongdae, recebendo uma confirmação com a cabeça de Junmyeon, que também conhecia o Byun.

"Também ajudei o Byun com outra disciplina." disse ele, rindo levemente. "Acho que já ajudei metade dessa escola com os estudos."

Jongdae sorriu bonito para Junmyeon, fazendo o coreano da pele pálida conter um suspiro ao ver o sorriso dele.

"Mas eu não." disse ele, ainda sorrindo, fazendo o garoto a sua frente delirar. "Se bem que você poderia me ajudar com química, se você souber." continuou ele, com uma expressão pensativa. "Química é o meu ponto fraco."

"Você também é mais de humanas?" perguntou Junmyeon, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

"Um pouco. Mas vou melhor em física." respondeu ele.

"Física?" perguntou Junmyeon incrédulo. "Essa é a matéria na qual eu vou pior!"

"Se quiser eu posso te ajudar com física..." Sugeriu Jongdae, olhando nos olhos do garoto a sua frente. "Aí estaríamos quites."

"Acho uma boa ideia." concluiu o coreano da pele alva, sorrindo tímido.

"Jongdae-yah!" gritou uma voz grossa um pouco perto dali, atraindo a atenção dos dois e quebrando o contato visual de ambos.

Park Chanyeol se espremia por entre as pessoas, com Byun Baekhyun no seu encalço, tentando chegar até os dois.

"Não acredito que você veio!" começou o coreano alto, sorrindo largo." Pensei que fosse ficar assistindoFlashno dormitório."

"Jongin me convenceu a vir, mas até que não foi uma má ideia." disse ele sorrindo, olhando discretamente para Junmyeon, que ficou no mesmo instante um pimentão de tão vermelho ao ouvir as palavras do outro.

Chanyeol não entendeu o comentário do amigo, não sabendo que ele se referia ao outro ao seu lado.

"Vejo que você conheceu o Junmyeon-ssi!" Ele exclamou animado. "Ele que me ajudou com geografia ano passado, e o Baek com química."

"Ele me contou." Disse Jongdae, fazendo Junmyeon corar com uma mínima palavra do outro. "Junmyeon-ssi vai me ajudar com química também, aí em troca eu ajudo ele com física."

"Você não vai se arrepender." Exclamou Baekhyun que segurava um copo com vodka na mão esquerda. "Eu quase gabaritei em química depois que o Junmyeon me ajudou."

"Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar, o que Jongin-ah disse pra convencer você de vir pra cá?" Indagou Chanyeol.

"Ele me disse que vocês iriam estar aqui, e que esse é o meu último ano e eu tenho que ir em alguma festa." O garoto sorridente disse, revirando os olhos de leve e fazendo Junmyeon rir discreto.

"É o que Sehun sempre me diz." O presidente do conselho estudantil disse, atraindo o olhar dos três para si.

"O Sehunnie não pode falar nada também, tá sempre no dormitório ." Disse o Byun, que conhecia Sehun.

"Isso é verdade, mas ele participa mais dessas coisas do que eu." O coreano de pele alva disse.

As luzinhas que cobriam o gramado do jardim davam um ar mais bonito e estrelado ao local, onde uma música indie tocava de fundo, enquanto alguns jovens se reuniam para fazerem jogos com bebida.

Quando Oh Sehun voltou com Jongin em seu encalço, Junmyeon conversava discretamente com Jongdae, já de forma mais calma e descontraída. Mas o mais velho não podia evitar sorrir grande ao ver o outro sorrir daquela forma para si.

"Então você gosta mais de filmes do que de séries?" Perguntou Jongdae, enquanto Junmyeon bebia um pouco mais de sua bebida.

"Isso. Principalmente aqueles bem desconhecidos e de enredo confuso, que provavelmente só eu já assisti." Disse ele, o jeito ao pronunciar essas palavras e a expressão no seu rosto fazendo com que Jongdae risse alto, com sua risada estranha. Kim Junmyeon realmente era uma gracinha, principalmente quando estava mais solto por causa da vodka.

"Tudo bem. Acho que posso sacrificar minhas séries pra assistir algum filme desconhecido e confuso com você." Disse o garoto sorridente, fazendo Junmyeon arregalar os olhos sempre tão pequenos.

"Isso é um convite para assistir filme com você?" Perguntou ele, os olhos brilhando tanto quanto as estrelas no céu daquela noite.

"Se você quiser…" disse o outro, sorrindo largo ao ver um sorriso pequeno no rosto do presidente do conselho estudantil, as bochechas espremendo os olhos em meia lua.

Jongdae já havia visto Junmyeon pelos corredores da escola, e deduzia que o outro fosse da outra turma de terceiro ano, pois o mesmo parecia ser da sua idade. Porém, o coreano de pele alva nunca despertou a sua atenção de verdade. Ele parecia ser apenas mais um naquela instituição, sem muita importância e destaque.

Talvez por nunca ter ido em reuniões do conselho estudantil, ou por nunca ter sequer pisado na biblioteca da escola (onde sabia que Junmyeon deveria passar a maior parte do seu tempo), ele não havia conhecido o outro muito mais.

Agora, vendo o sorriso que espremia os olhos, o jeito engraçado e calmo de falar quando bebia, e a pele alva junto com os cabelos negros e arrumados, Jongdae se arrependia amargamente de nunca ter reparado mais em Kim Junmyeon.

Por que a única vontade dele naquele momento era de beijar o outro até cansar?

"Hyung, nós vamos para o dormitório do Minseok agora. Vocês querem vir também?" Perguntou Sehun, referindo-se aos dois que se distraíram dos demais a sua volta.

"Claro." Respondeu Junmyeon, enquanto seguia Sehun e o restante do grupo até a saída do jardim e puxava a mão de Jongdae que estava atrás de si de maneira suave para que pudesse segura-la.

O grupo que consistia em Junmyeon e Jongdae, Sehun e Jongin, Chanyeol e Baekhyun seguiu por fora dos prédios até chegar ao bloco amarelo, onde era o dormitório de Kim Minseok, aluno do terceiro ano.

Subiram as escadas rindo de um Chanyeol bêbado que não conseguia caminhar sem parecer desastrado com sua visível altura e pernas grandes. Durante todo o percurso, Jongdae não soltou sua mão da de Junmyeon.

Baekhyun foi quem bateu na última porta do corredor do terceiro andar, essa sendo aberta por Zhang Yixing, um chinês que fazia aulas de dança junto com Sehun e Jongin.

Eles entraram no quarto, relaxando pelo fato de que ali dentro poderiam conversar sem medir o volume de suas vozes, enquanto Minseok e Do Kyungsoo, um garoto de olhos grandes, os recepcionaram com garrafas de vodka e outras bebidas dentro de um frigobar.

"De quem foi a ideia genial de comprar um frigobar?" Perguntou Jongin, enquanto sentava na cama do lado direito do quarto com Sehun ao seu lado.

"Do Minseok, é claro." Respondeu Yixing, que estava encarregado de misturar as bebidas nos copos.

"Minseokhyung, como é que é ter um quarto só pra você mas ter que dormir em uma cama de solteiro?" Perguntou Baekhyun, apoiando-se em Chanyeol, que mantinha os olhos fechados e sonolentos.

"Ah, é normal." Disse ele, pegando um copo de bebida com Yixing. "Mas as vezes é meio solitário, sinto falta de ter um colega de quarto."

Jongdae e Junmyeon já se encontravam em um canto do cômodo, perto de Sehun e Jongin, que estavam sentados em uma cama rindo de algo que conversavam. As mãos de ambos já não estavam mais juntas, e o calor do outro fazia falta para Jongdae.

O celular de Minseok servia como um rádio, de onde saía uma música agradável, enquanto todos ali bebiam e conversavam sobre tudo. Chanyeol já estava de olhos abertos de novo e começara a incomodar Kyungsoo, seu colega de quarto, sobre Yixing, com quem o baixinho de lábios em formato de coração estava ficando há alguns dias.

Já Baekhyun bebia com Minseok, rindo alto sobre algo que o mais velho de todos ali contava. Sehun e Jongin conversavam baixinho, sendo os mais discretos possíveis em suas ações.

Em algum momento da noite, quando já passava das 02:30 da manhã, Jongdae puxou discretamente Junmyeon para fora do quarto, o guiando pelos corredores sob indagações em uma voz calma e embolada por conta da bebida.

As mãos unidas, as risadas e respirações ofegantes ao descerem as escadas correndo até os pilares perto da divisa entre os blocos vermelho e azul. O sangue corria rápido por entre as veias de Jongdae quando ele encostou o corpo do mais velho em um pilar, vendo-o sorrir pequeno para si, os cabelos sempre arrumados dessa vez bagunçados e o rosto coradinho pela corrida.

"Já te disseram que você é muito lindo, Junmyeon-ssi?" Disse Jongdae, entrelaçando suas mãos nas semelhantes do garoto a sua frente. Ele sorria para o coreano de pele alva, incapaz de conter o repuxar de lábios em seu rosto, que naquele dia se tornou mais involuntário do que nunca.

"Já te disseram que o seu sorriso é muito bonito, Jongdae-ssi?" Rebateu Junmyeon, fazendo o outro sorrir mais largo ainda.

"Se quiser eu sorrio mais só para ver esse sorriso bonito que eu causo no seu rosto." Disse o garoto, encostando a testa com a de Junmyeon, fazendo o mais velho arfar nervoso com a aproximação.

O álcool em seu sangue fazia tudo acontecer com mais intensidade, se é que isso é possível. Os olhos de Jongdae brilhavam para si, assim como tudo sobre ele. Seu sorriso radiante, capaz de iluminar tudo a sua volta. Sua risada, que nunca deixaria de ser tão única e engraçada, soando alto quando bateram seus narizes ao tentarem se beijar. Seus olhos fechando de leve, de forma sutil e linda, quando eles finalmente selaram os lábios.

O ritmo calmo do beijo se iniciou ao primeiro contato das línguas no ósculo, contrastando com a personalidade agitada de Jongdae, que cedia ao ritmo do mais velho. Mas incrivelmente, foi Junmyeon quem mudou o rumo, trocando de posição com o mais novo ao encostá-lo contra o pilar, beijando-o de forma afoita e necessitada.

As mãos, antes entrelaçadas, se encontravam emaranhadas nos cabelos, em um aperto forte na cintura ou segurando o rosto alheio, com urgência e pressa que superavam o fôlego humano.

As mãos de Jongdae descobriam o corpo do mais velho, que conhecera apenas algumas horas atrás, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo magro e esguio. Os cabelos bagunçados e o sorriso felino que desenhava o rosto de Jongdae durante o beijo faziam Junmyeon sorrir semelhante, findando o beijo que ele não desejava que tivesse fim.

"Você não tem noção de há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso." Disse Junmyeon, com a voz rouquinha e um sorriso bobo no rosto, os olhos brilhando por conta da vodka ingerida.

"Você vem me querendo desde antes de nos conhecermos hoje?" Perguntou o garoto sorridente, fazendo Junmyeon abaixar a cabeça envergonhado.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, fazendo com que Jongdae sorrisse largo, e consequentemente fazendo com que um sorriso que espreme os olhos surgisse no rosto de Junmyeon.

"E você não tem noção do quanto você me deixou com vontade de você logo depois de eu saber o seu nome." Disse Jongdae, enquanto beijava o pescoço do mais velho de forma leve, lenta e calma, arrepiando a pele alva.

Beijaram-se de novo encostados naquele pilar, e novamente quando estavam nas escadas do bloco azul em direção ao segundo andar, e mais uma vez quando estavam na frente da porta do dormitório de Junmyeon, as mãos correndo soltas pelo corpo alheio.

A risada estranha que Jongdae deu ao ver o mais velho abrir a porta do quarto e quase cair no chão ao tropeçar fez com que Junmyeon sorrisse, mesmo que devesse estar bravo por ele rir dele.

Mas era impossível não sorrir ao ouvir aquela risada escandalosa e engasgada, que o deixava subitamente mais feliz.

Se despediram um do outro, com um último beijo que o presidente do conselho estudantil não queria que houvesse fim. Deitou-se na sua cama por ordens do outro, e dormiu instantaneamente, perdendo-se em sonhos onde beijava Jongdae a cada sorriso que ele lançava para si.

O garoto sorridente fechou a porta do quarto do outro com cautela, após cobrir-lhe o corpo com um cobertor. Jongdae sorria bobo ao lembrar-se da noite que teve.

Seus lábios e bochechas já doíam do tanto que sorriu naquele curto período de horas, o que fazia com que mais um sorriso involuntário surgisse em sua face.

Ele sorria bobo, feliz, alegre, apenas por lembrar de Junmyeon, apenas por saber que seu sorriso e risada provocavam um sorriso naquele rosto bonito e alvo.

Se deixasse por Jongdae, ele sempre sorriria e daria gargalhada alta apenas para ver o sorriso de esmagar os olhos do mais velho.

Se deixasse por Jongdae, ele sempre cederia às ideias sem noção de Jongin, apenas para se deparar com surpresas como aquela que era Junmyeon.

Jongdae nunca foi tão grato por ter perdido de ver sua série favorita, com suas balinhas de gelatina e refrigerante de limão no conforto do seu dormitório.

Ele nunca ficou tão feliz em ceder a um pedido que Kim Jongin tivesse feito com sua expressão infantil e persuasiva, que mais tarde ele descobriria ter sido de propósito.

Porque Oh Sehun contou a Kim Jongin que seu melhor amigo tinha interesse no seu colega de quarto. E então, eles arquitetaram que ambos fossem na festa, se encontrassem e ficassem sozinhos.

Kim Jongdae realmente teria que agradecer a Kimnão tão mais garoto chatoJongin mais tarde.


End file.
